


Never as Planned

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things never go as planned...especially when Jasper can't cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never as Planned

Jasper’s head snapped up from where he was fanning the rolling black smoke out of the oven when he heard the garage door raise. “Shit! Seth’s home,” he muttered. He fanned the stove a bit quicker with one hand and turned the water boiling over on the stove off with the other.

One would think that after 212 years he would have learned how to cook. Esme had tried, he had taken numerous classes, Seth had tried. The fact stood that Jasper just couldn’t cook. But he had wanted this to be special for Seth, it was their anniversary. Surely spaghetti and garlic bread, one of Seth’s favorite meals, couldn’t be that hard right? Wrong.

“Jazz? Why do I…” Seth’s words trailed off as he came in from the garage. “Are you okay?!”

Jasper looked over at his lover, a slightly ashamed look on his face. “I’m fine… but your dinner isn’t.”

“My dinner? Jazz, why did you try to fix me dinner? You know you can’t cook,” Seth stated as he grabbed a towel and pulled the burnt loaf of garlic bread from the oven. Setting the flat pan on the counter he turned the burning spaghetti sauce off.

“I wanted to surprise you love,” Jasper replied stepping aside so Seth could see the dining room table that had been set for two, candles waiting to be lit. “Happy anniversary?”

Seth stared at the table for a moment before he smiled. Stepping close he wrapped his arms around Jasper’s waist and kissed his lips lightly. “Well… it’s the thought that counts.”

Jasper returned the smile and kissed Seth. “How can I make up this ruined dinner to you?”

“Promise not to cook again?”

Jasper laughed. “It’s a promise.”


End file.
